


Roses | Grell Sutcliff x Reader

by TomurasUsedCondom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, Trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomurasUsedCondom/pseuds/TomurasUsedCondom
Summary: You took your own life, expecting it all to finally be over, but you didn't expect there to be more beyond your death. More to that woman you saw before you died...yeah we get it i'm a lesbian <3
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Roses | Grell Sutcliff x Reader

"Ooh, now now, what's a pretty thing like you doing such a dark thing like this?"

The clacking of heels echoed around your room as you hung from the rope. Your vision was blurring, the rope biting into your neck as your mind clogged. You attempted to look back at whoever was in front of you. A woman? How did she get into your house? Why is she saying this? No, that doesn't matter now, it will be over for you soon anyways. You did this to yourself, and she doesn't seem to be in a rush to get anyone for help. So maybe you can relax in your final moments as she speaks to you, the faint sound of her talking and a chainsaw as you began to pass out from the lack of air.

"Now now, my darling, I'll be seeing you soon, now won't I?"

And then, it was silent. Completely silent. No light, no sound, no feeling, no smell, no taste, nothing. Nothing was left for you, was there? Of course, this is what you wanted, right? To end the pain by any means, even if it meant you took your own life.

Nobody would understand why you truly did it. Would they?

After the painfully long silence, you heard a voice call out to you.

"Honestly... Would you get up already?"

And just like that, all your senses flooded back to you. Your vision returned, only to burn your eyes with the bright white color of the building, the voices of other people filling the halls outside the room. "W-What...?" That was all you could manage to say. None of this makes sense. You were supposed to die, not go to some office building.

"Good, you're finally awake..." You looked to the voice adressing you to see a tall man in a dark suit, combed hair, and thick eyeglassed, his eyes completely focused on his book, a pen in his hand. "Now, I must make sure the information is correct, so bare with me, alright?"

"A-Ah... Okay..?" You mumbled, looking around the place you awoke in. You were laying on a white bed in a under-decorated room, looking outside the rooms window to see people passing through, like they were busy working. Weren't you supposed to be gone? You still feel alive, but not quite... "Now, name?" He asked, snapping you out of your daze.

"Sorry, it's (Y/N)..." He began checking the book. "And your cause of death is suicide, correct? Honestly, if they got this wrong..." He mumbled that last bit to himself.

How did he...? "I... think? I'm still rather confused..." The man sighed. "Whoever was assigned to you was supposed to explain before the soul taking..."

"Soul taking?"

"To put it simply, you are now a grim reaper. Your job is to ensure people are able to cross into the afterlife and determine if they should live."

He began mumbling to himself as he closed the book and opened the door, looking back at you as you looked back in shock. A grim reaper? This was all happening too fast... "Well, you'll be given your tour guide as soon as he finishes his shift... If you would, please come with me into the waiting room."

Looking at the ground, you followed him out the door through the halls, the muffled sound of people chatting and shoes clacking against the floor. You thought to yourself... Where am I? How am I still alive? Who is this man? Who was that woman?

"Ah, so... I don't believe I've gotten your name yet, sir...?" You nervously looked at him, his cold eyes looking back at you. "William T. Spears. Pleasure." He said dully. He doesn't sound to pleased... But, you could learn to live with it. He was rather attractive and... Dammit, nows not the time to think of romance! You need to get more information! "Right, so, uh... What exactly is this place?"

"This is the place where all of us lost souls go. Us people who had no value over our own lives, so now we must evaluate the lives of others. Or, to put it into simple terms, this is work..."

So, you're dead? He's dead? Everyone here is... Dead?

You started to put the pieces together. This would be your new life, taking souls of the living as your job?

"Now, if you would sit somewhere in here, I'm sure he should be here soon to show you around." You nodded, silently making your way to a seat. Pressing your fingers at your own neck, you felt cold and lacked a pulse. You gulped. This really was too much. William let out a soft sigh. "I understand if it feels unbearable at first, but after training, you'll be able to get used to it." Looking back up to him, you brushed your fingers through your hair. "Ah, thank you.."

Before he could respond, the doors slammed open. "Ah, you're back."

You looked to who had made this entrance only to see...

"William!~" The familiar red-haired woman blushed, running to the obviously uninterested man. The other people in the building simply looked at her, some confused, while others sighed as if it was normal, then continued with whatever they were doing. He blocked her from touching him too much by shoving the book in her face. "Sutcliff, you were supposed to explain what would happen after they died. You've failed to do your job yet again... Honestly..." He continued degrading her, only to her pleasure as she apologized, a hint of what seemed to be excitement in her voice. "Oh, William, I do apologize, but there was one soul I took, the pretty little thing!! Can you blame a girl for getting excited?" She giggled, her voice slightly muffled from the book.

"Sutcliff, correct?" You asked. She pulled away from the book in her face and looked back at you, only to become more excited. "Oh, oh! It's you! You're the one! (Y/N), right?"

She seemed so... energetic. Bouncing with each step, she walked over to you to greet you, taking your hand into hers. "Grell Sutcliff, darling! Charmed to meet you!"

"A-Ah..." You blushed. Looking at her up close, now that your vision was clearer, she was beautiful. Green eyes that prettily reflected the light, a smile brighter than snow, hair and clothes redder than blood. "The pleasure's all mine..."

"Ooh, what a sweetheart you are!~" She gushed as William looked back on you too. "Tch, you haven't been this excited since that demon..."

"William, you wound me! Are you jealous? You truly love a woman like me, don't you?" Giggling, she caused him to let out another sigh.

"You're delusional... You just need to show (Y/N) around the office, that's it. Got it, Mr. Sutcliff?"

Mr? But she just said she's...

She looked defeated, letting go of your hands while shrugging. "Well, at least I tried. Now, dear, shall we?" All she did was give a sad smile. You nodded, following her as she strutted through, looking behind the both of you until William was out of sight. She put a hand on her chest, holding herself against the wall and sighing. "I apologize you must see me like this, I just get so excited around him, I need to cool down after sometimes!"

Looking at her, you began to ponder. "If it's alright, may I ask you something?" She looked back at you, her sparkling green eyes enchanting you. "Oh? Ask away darling."

"You said you're a woman, correct?"

She looked shocked, trying to hold back her excitement. "W-Why, yes, actually, I am...!" Of course, she couldn't hold back her excitement for long as she began to grab your shoulders to stabilize herself. "This is the first time someone's... Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I'm oh so terribly sorry!!"

"H-Huh...? What are you... sorry for...?" You asked, trying to maintain yourself. You enjoyed her, and she seemed to enjoy you, a bit too much, but that was nothing to complain about! This was great for you, this was...

"I only acted so interested to try making Willy jealous, but it didn't work, and now you're the first to call me a woman! It's so impolite of me, I'm so terribly sorry!"

Ah, well that changes that, sadly...

But, her first time being called a woman...? Does that mean she's...?

"So you're like me?"

She paused, looking back up at you. "You...?"

"Ah, well, to be more specific, I don't like being refered to as a woman or a man..." You whispered so that nobody else could hear. "I just prefer... somewhere in the middle, if that makes any sense?"

Then, the both of you went silent. All you could hear were the people walking through. She looked around nervously, leaning in closer to your ear to whisper to you, the softness of her voice causing you to shiver.

"We should continue this type of conversation in my office, alright dear? Because, well, you know..."

Sadly, you understood. This is what the world is like at this time. You can't talk openly about it, or who you are. People wouldn't understand, they would fear you, hate you, kill you. But you decided you won't let them take your life, you chose to take it before anyone else could.

All you could do was nod and follow her into her office, the clacking of her heels as you followed behind her, admiring her. Even if she wasn't interested in you that way, you've made a bond. A bond that rarely anyone else in this time shares. And it's a bond you're sure to treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, so its currently 5:16 in the morning so i should probably stop writing now,,, sorry if its short and bad, i'm super sleep deprived and gay so i had to write it rn i guess,,, anyways, still hope you enjoyed this trainwreck <3


End file.
